


Violent Wave - The Aftermath (Fic Art)

by IWantMyOwnNightFury (WhatsInAName99)



Series: Violent Verse [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/IWantMyOwnNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art by me depicting different scenes in the aftermath of The Violent Wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Go Home, Hiccup!

Berk’s warriors have managed to beat the Berserkers back behind the sea stacks (which you already know if you read the story) but the battle isn’t over.  It’s come to a stalemate; both sides are fighting and neither side is winning.  Massive casualties have been sustained on both sides.    Berk’s allies the Bog Burglars have showed up to help.  Because of what Dagur did to his leg (I cringe at the though of it) Hiccup is still barely able to walk.  Camicazi knows Hiccup’s injured and assumes that it was in battle.  Everyone is in agreement that the Bog Burglars don’t need to know that Hiccup was ever captured (Astrid and Snotlout are still the only ones that know the full extent of Hiccup's torture) Cami sees Hiccup out trying to get on a ship (Toothless is still injured and hidden) to go fight despite his injuries and orders him back to his house.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you go home right now or I swear by Loki’s chains I’ll black your other eye!” 

“Nice to see you too, Camicazi.” 

“Don’t get snarky with me!” 

Stoick ends up having to practically drag his son home.  

 


	2. Echoes

I imagine this as being a few days after the events of the fic.  If you have not read it then there is a slight possibility that your feels are still in one piece.  If you have read it then you know the context of all those “echoed” words, so this probably hurts a lot more.  Hiccup’s hearing Dagur’s words replaying in his mind while still covered in cuts and bruises.  I almost drew him with head wrappings (cause of the head wound, yah know) and topless so you could all see the lashes on his chest (you can just sort of see one peaking out at the edge of his shirt) Dagur really did a number on him to say the least.  I might do more hurt!Hiccup fic art later.  If anyone else wants to do fic art as well, be my guest and be sure to link it back to the fic.     

PS: My scanner screwed up the top right hand corner.  It says “Save yourself unnecessary suffering.” 


	3. To Camicazi, From Dagur

** **

First comic strip!  Whoot!  Enormous file is enormous.  Oops. 

WAY TOO MANY HANDS!!!!  I hate hands, and they hate me back.  That’s why I hid Hiccup and Camicazi’s hands in the last two drawings in this series!  The bow was fun though.  

This happens about a month after my fic The Violent Wave.  For those of you who have not read it, here’s the conversation you need to read to understand this: 

> _  
> Hiccup’s morbid curiosity forced him to look back in the direction of his captor just in time to see him produce yet another weapon from the crate.  It was a mace, but a miniature mace, so small that it (if not for the tiny razor-sharp spikes) could be an infant’s toy._
> 
> _“Do you like this one?” Dagur asked, twirling the minute weapon between his fingers.  “It’s made for concealment.  Bog Burglars hide these in their bosoms to use against undesirable men who get a little too handsy.  We Berserker warriors, however, really have no need for such a weapon.  Unless, of cores, we’re trying to coax little Hooligan boys into telling us the location of injured Night Furies.”_
> 
> _“Good.  You can give that one to Camicazi for her birthday next month because it won’t get you any closer to Toothless!”_
> 
> _“You know, I should get her something nice this year, but I don’t think she’ll want this once it’s stained with your blood.  But tell me where the Night Fury is and I’ll tie a dainty little bow around it.  I’ll even say it was from you._
> 
> _“I seriously doubt you could tie a bow, Dagur.”_  

**  
**Well, Dagur used Hiccup’s idea, and his birthday “present” to the Bog heiress is the mini-mace…stained with Hiccup’s blood.  Morbid, isn’t it?  You sadistic little shit, Dagur, you…  
  
Also, keep in mind that although Camicazi knows Hiccup was injured, she does NOT know that he was captured/interrogated/tortured by Dagur.


	4. Miserable, but Safe

You can’t tell I referenced the iconic screanshot form GotNF can you?  No.  Not at all.  

Toothless was injured in a battle against the Berserkers.The discoloration of his wing is a very deep wound that’s now healing into a nasty looking scar. To protect him from Dagur, Hiccup had Snotlout and Astrid hide Toothless and NOT tell him where he was. 

_Dagur was Hel-bent on taking the legendary dragon for his own, and if Toothless refused to submit to the Berserker chief, he would undoubtedly be killed.  Hiccup’s greatest fear was that he would somehow be captured and that Dagur would use every sick method he could conjure from his deranged mind to force him to give up the injured Night Fury.  Hiccup could not fathom than any level of torture would break him to the point that he would condemn Toothless, but nevertheless he could not take even the slightest chance._  

Well, Hiccup does end up getting captured.  Ooh, the angst! 

Now fast forward one week later.  After a lot of serious discussion, Astrid and Snotlout decided that it was safe to bring Hiccup to Toothless’ hiding place: a cave on the side of a mountain on the north end of Fireworm Island. The dragon’s wing is still to weak to fly and Hiccup’s leg is still in too much pain to control the stirrup.  It’s not safe for Toothless to return to Berk anyway.  So unfortunately, Hiccup will eventually have to leave Toothless in the cave.  But seeing each other after a week of each not even knowing where the other was is a much-needed pick-me-up for both Hiccup and Toothless.  

OMG, The FEELS!! I could seriously cry.    
  
My apologies for my inability to draw this Hooligan boy’s hair in any consistent stile.  And for the wonky hand and right arm and chin and…


End file.
